1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a substrate used for a display device, a liquid crystal display device, and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display (LCD) device, more particularly to a substrate used for a display device, a liquid crystal display device, and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device that has a reduced size and weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel for displaying an image, and the liquid crystal display panel has a first substrate, a second substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrate.
A driver printed circuit board used for driving the liquid crystal display panel is electrically connected to the liquid crystal display panel through a tape carrier package (TCP).
The driver printed circuit board includes a data printed circuit board and a gate printed circuit board. The data printed circuit board drives a plurality of data lines formed on the liquid crystal display panel, and the gate printed circuit board drives a plurality of scan lines (or gate lines) formed on the liquid crystal display panel.
The data printed circuit board is electrically connected with the data lines through a data side TCP, and the gate printed circuit board is electrically connected with the scan lines through a gate side TCP. A data driver chip is disposed in the data side TCP, and a scan driver chip (or a gate driver chip) is disposed in the gate side TCP.
Recently, a scan driver circuit (or gate driver circuit) is formed on the liquid crystal display panel so that the number of steps for manufacturing the liquid crystal display device may be reduced. The scan driver circuit provides the scan lines with a scan driving signal.
Particularly, the first substrate or the second substrate of the liquid crystal display panel includes a display region and a peripheral region.
The scan driver circuit is formed on the peripheral region adjacent to first ends of the scan lines.
However, since the scan driver circuit is formed at first ends of the scan lines, the liquid crystal display panel does not have symmetric structure. When another space is provided at second ends of the scan lines so as to provide symmetric structure, the size of the liquid crystal display device may increase.